


Promise

by Lizyoulater12



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12
Summary: It is Maeshima's and Shinozaki's 6 month anniversary, and Maeshima wants to make it perfect but he's going to need a little help.
Relationships: Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanfic_originals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/gifts).



> Hey I just wanting to get into the fandom since I really love this ship and I got inspired by other people creating stories, I might do other underrated fandoms to anime's I like, and I hope you like my story this is my first one and if you want to give me advice on on to make it better I will try to take it! enjoy :D

It was a Friday Afternoon, Maeshima sits down on his bed as he scrolls through his phone of pictures of him and the white hair boy they were having so much much in the photos, smiling and laughing he wanted to make that happen today it was their 6 month anniversary for their 1st month anniversary they went to the movies, for the 2nd it was ice skating, for the 3rd well you can say the rest is ice skating only the first 1st is different, he wanted the 6th to be different the most special. "What am I going to do for you this time?" Maeshima mutters, he suddenly sits up calls his friend Sasugai, "he's Shinozaki half brother right he has to know something, Shinozaki did tell me they were ok now" Maeshima mutters, "hey what do you want?" Sasugai answers, "ok rude" Maeshima says", "I don't have time to be arguing, am at important meeting right now" he silently yells," ok ok ok I just wanted to ask you a question", "What is it?", Do you know what Shinozaki likes you did mend your relationship so you must've of catched up in life right?", "Well yea I guess-, "ok tell me now, "well do what you do or do what he always liked bye!" he hangs up,"How the hell is that advice, no how the hell does that even help at all". 

He groans while burying his face in his pillow. "ok I need to make it big hmm maybe like a garden or flowers yea or maybe we could have dinner under the stars and maybe-", he stops as his phone rings again he looks at the ID. "Sasugai I thought he was busy" he mutters, he picks up and says" I thought you said I don't have time to be arguing am at important meeting", "I was it just ended", "ok are you now going to properly help me now?", "yes and I've thought about something how about marriage?", Maeshima remains quiet he loved Shinozaki but marrying him it was way to fast, and they can't get married their to way to young, but he did want to be together with him he just's hope Shinozaki feels the same. "Ok maybe I'll consider buying a ring", 'A cheap one?" Sasugai laughs, "HELL NO! a diamond ring", Ok expensive so I'll help you set up maybe dinner under the stars in your garden?", "Yea" Shinozaki always did say looking at the stars in his garden was beautiful, especially with him. "Ok I'll be right over and buy the perfect supplies" he hangs up. "Ok he's doing his part I need to do mine, ever since his parents died when he was young Maeshima always lived with his grandparents, but they were out on a business trip and wouldn't be back home until Sunday, he called his boyfriend Shinozaki he missed him so much even though they seen each other yesterday, "hey Sei", "hey Reo I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner at my house?", "sure was time?", "Uh" Maeshima looks at the clock behind him it was 3:44 "6:00 maybe if your free?". 

"Yea am free I"ll be right over when am done practice" he hangs up."Ok now that's out of the way I need to wait for-, Ding Dong!, "speak of the devil and he will come" he mutters. "Hey so I got the supplies did you call my brother and set the time we have to be done by?", "Yup by 6" Maeshima."Ok we can finish you go buy the ring, and I'll do the decorating in the backyard", "Got it". After buying the ring and Sasugai did all the decorations, by the time they were finished it was 5:30, "I think were finished he'll love it". "I hope so" Maeshima says. "Well thanks for helping me, get out 30 minutes before he comes", "Ok rude", "yea I know leave" Maeshima laughs as he pushes Sasugai out the door. he went upstairs took a shower and put some clothes on by the time he finished it hit 6:00, he heard a DING DONG, down stairs and opened it, there his boyfriend was Shinozaki he was wearing light blue ripped jeans with a white T-shirt and light blue denim jacket and to finish it off white sneakers. "You look good babe" Maeshima says, Shinozaki blushes at his compliment"Thanks you to", he was wearing black sneakers with white ripped pants, with a white T-shirt with fire on it. 

Maeshima was happy that the white hair boy would only show his other emotions to him, his face was always so stoic but not with him and that's what made him happy, "Come with me" he led Shinozaki to the backyard were Sasugai decorated with fairy lights and flowers, and their was a table in the middle of it with the favorite food and candles and wine glasses, both him and Shinozaki. Shinozaki was shocked and amazed he gave a kiss to Maeshima on his cheek and says"It's beautiful thank you" he smiles. "Well you say that you love the view of the stars so I said why not have dinner under them". They walked together at the table and sat down and ate and drank after they were finished they looked and admired the stars above them, Maeshima breaks the silent"You know I want to be together with you forever", Shinozaki stops looking up and looks at him to"I wish we can, no I want to". "Well we can" says Maeshima as he gets on one knee and takes out the diamond ring he bought"Well we can't get married but we can promise, so Reo Shinozaki will you marry me as a promise?", tears run down Shinozaki's face"yes I will", Maeshima slides the ring on his finger and kisses it. Maeshima smiles as he and Shinozaki stand up and share a passionate kiss."Hey shinozaki I love you", he kisses him again. "I love you too" Shinozaki smiles again, as they kiss under the shining stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story and read other people's stories. :D


End file.
